Kagome's betrayal
by xlaurachanx
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been sneaking around behind Inuyasha's back until he finds the two together. Really can't do summaries first story i've done so it's not that good but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters blah blah blah

This is my first story and it's pretty bad please review and tell me if you want another chapter, what can be improved and ideas would be helpful thanks!

Kagome stirred and her eyes fluttered open. The evening sun bathed her in warmth and emitted an orange/pink glow. Because she had some training as a priestess it didn't take Kagome long to become aware of her surroundings. She was led on the ground, the soft green grass acting as a mattress, in the middle of a clearing which was surrounded by trees, obviously belonging to a forest. However that was not the most important thing she noticed she was led in the arms of a man.

"So your awake." Came a familiar male voice from behind her. A smile spread across her face as Kagome turned to face the dog demon. She slowly leant forward and kissed him. "Hello…Sesshomaru."

Kagome closed her eyes then huddled close to him and tried to go back to sleep. Sesshomaru stared at the young priestess in his arms her dark hair framing her pale face. He sighed, damn his half demon brother if he wasn't around then the priestess would be all his, soon anger flowed through his entire body. Kagome seemed to sense his distress "What's wrong?" she muttered, not even bothering to open her eyes. His reply was only a name.

"Inuyasha…" She frowned and opened her hazel eyes, Inuyasha may be her friend but he always seemed to ruin perfect moments between herself and Sesshomaru. But why? He's no where around and totally clueless about what was going on with the two of them. She was now deep in thought, _god why did Sesshomaru always have to bring Inuyasha up all the time!? _

"What about him?" Kagome said now determined to get some answers. She looked up at him and tried to read his mind _what is he thinking? _ "Look, Sessho-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru planting his lips on hers.

---------------------------with Inuyasha and co.---------------------------

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all sat in a small hut in Kaede's village. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Night had fallen and Kagome should've been back by now, he had let her go home for one day to study.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha, you seem awfully…" Miroku couldn't find the right word to describe his friend's current mood.

"Well, moody." Sango finished and bit her lip when she saw the daggers that she received from the half-demon sat opposite her. Shippo who was perched on Miroku's shoulder looked at the ground "When will Kagome come home?" Kagome had become Shippo's new mother and he missed her dearly when she went back to her own time.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up "I've had enough of this I'm gunna go get her back!" he said as he stormed out of the hut.

As he reached the well he screwed up his nose as he sniffed the air _that's not right Kagome's scent stops here it's as if she didn't get chance to go through the well but that's impossible unless… _then he smelt something that made his blood boil.

"Sesshomaru…" he growled angrily. And with that he sprinted in the direction his brothers and Kagomes scent was coming from _I swear to god Sesshomaru if you hurt MY Kagome I will kill you with my bare hands! _

Within minutes Inuyasha had arrived upon a campsite. Looking around he could see the human and the imp that followed after his brother. His gaze slowly fell onto Kagome's backpack and suddenly rage bubbled up inside of him.

_If his companions are here then Sesshomaru must be near by_. Inuyasha thought before going to rescue Kagome. _Hold on Kagome I'm coming! _He could barely imagine what his disgrace of a brother had done to her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone laugh, a women…that was Kagomes laugh! Wait a minute if she had been kidnapped why was she laughing?

Inuyasha raised his delicate nose in the air and inhaled a lung full of the evening air. A look between anger concern and confusion appeared on his face as he smelt his brothers and Kagomes scent intertwined.

She was with him, Inuyasha was certain of it.

_There is an explanation Kagome would never choose to be with him._

_/Wouldn't she?/_

_Hell no, she would never betray me, let alone with Sesshomaru!_

_/You just keep telling yourself that but think about the facts. No sign of struggle near the well, and Kagome would have struggled if she was taken against her will, she's with him and she's laughing…/_

_YOUR WRONG! _Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of the pesky voice that was his conscience. Slowly he approached the place where their scents were strongest. His eyes widened in disbelief. There in front of him was his brother and Kagome led on the ground passionately...kissing!?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't on Inuyasha

Notes: I forgot to tell ya'z when it's in _italics_ it mean the person is thinking and when it's like /_this_/ it's the persons like conscience type thingy. Also sorry for not updating in a while my sister broke the computer!!...Oh thanks for all the reviewers it really helps THANKYOU!!!! **P.S thanks to all my wonderful reviewers spesh lightkanna my very first…you all rock please keep reading!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes widened in disbelief. There in front of him was his brother and Kagome led on the ground passionately...kissing!?

A deep growl caused Sesshomaru and Kagome to part and look up. Towering above them was a furious Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's face returned to its usual cold, expressionless state as soon as he saw his brother. Kagome, who was still led in Sesshomaru's arms, just stared into Inuyasha's eyes which were full of hurt and betrayal. She turned her head away slightly; unable to look him in the eye any longer.

"Inuyasha, look I can explain" Kagome wriggled out of Sesshomaru's arms, much to his annoyance, and stood in front of Inuyasha "You see well-".

"You know what makes it even worse?" Inuyasha interrupted "You're with him!" He spat pointing at Sesshomaru who was now stood behind Kagome. "Of all the people for you to sneak around with you choose _my brother_!?" Kagome was speechless she had never seen him like this in all their years together.

Inuyasha turned on his heel and started running back to Kaede's village, with Kagome following after him dragging a reluctant Sesshomaru behind her.

------------------------with the rest of the group----------------------------

"Hmmmm, he's not back yet maybe we should go after him?" Miroku asked as he turned to Sango who was sat next to him with a concerned expression on her face. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Suddenly she stood up and ran out the hut. Miroku dashed out after her "Hey Sango wait up!"

Sango turned to face him and tapped her foot impatiently. "Will you hurry the hell up pervert." Miroku groaned _why does she keep calling me that when I haven't done like that in….hours! _Just as he reached her she turned around to see none other than Inuyasha storm out of the forest.

"Hey where's Kagome?" Sango questioned, Inuyasha glared at her "Why don't you go ask Sesshomaru?" He yelled back viciously.

_Oh no he must have found out!_ Sango of course already knew about Kagome and Sesshomaru. She could tell something had happened when her best friend came back after disappearing for a day. Her suspicions were confirmed when she was told the whole story that evening in the hot springs.

"Oh ermm w-why what is it?" Sango mumbled nervously while looking at the ground. She looked up only to find she was face to face with none other than Inuyasha. "You knew?" He whispered "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Miroku looked on oblivious as to what was happening.

------------------with Sesshy and Kagz in Inuyasha's forest---------------

Sesshomaru, who was being pulled through the forest by Kagome, suddenly dug his heels in the ground causing Kagome to stumble back and fall into him. "Hey! What gives?" She demanded.

"Why are we going after him?"

"Because…just because alright! Besides you were the one that wanted to let him know!"

"Yes, and now he knows." He said coolly.

"Well he deserves an explanation, so come on!" Kagome yelled as she continued to pull him after her.

As soon as Sesshomaru and Kagome reached the edge of the forest Miroku noticed them. "Kagome, how nice to see you we were worried…" his voice trailed off as he saw Sesshomaru following her "How come Sesshomaru is here?"

Inuyasha spun round and glared at them. Miroku was so dense he still hadn't caught on.

"What is this all about? Kagome why are you with Sesshomaru? And Sango will you _please_ bear my child?"Miroku thought he'd slide the last remark in there just in case. Fortunately Sango was so pre occupied she didn't hear him and well…kill him.

"Why doesn't Kagome explain it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well ermmm…" She took a deep breath and glanced over to Sesshomaru, who was now lent against a near by tree._ I came to give him an explanation so that's what he's gunna get _she thought before starting to tell her friends the story.

(Okay quick note here I'm going to explain in a flash back but obviously Kagome would have explained everything, it's just easier to write this way!)

----------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

Kagome tossed in her sleep then suddenly sat up, her eyes wide with fear. She looked around the campsite which was illuminated with moon light. Sango was led next to Miroku who had his arm draped over her slim waist. Inuyasha, as always, was slumped against a tree his hand holding the Tetsuiga lightly and Shippo was curled up at the bottom of her sleeping bag with Kirara. Knowing that she would never get to sleep now, Kagome grabbed her bag, bow and arrows and set off in the direction of the hot spring the group had pasted earlier in the day.

After making sure she sensed no demons, she relaxed and stripped before plunging into the warm water. Kagome lent against a rock and sighed. "I'm in heaven." She whispered before ducking under water. As she submerged Kagome sensed a presence. _Probably just Inuyasha here to yell at me_ she thought and rubbed her eyes to rid them of water. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry okay?" Kagome froze as she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru stood in front of her. She was about to scream but before she could Sesshomaru had her pinned against a tree by her throat making it impossible for her to breath.

"S-sessho…maru i…can't…b-breath." Kagome tried to breathe as she attempted to speak.

"Silence, priestess. I require your assistance. Now, I will release you if you do not talk. Know that if you make any noise your life shall be ended. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru's voice showed no emotion and was colder than ice. Kagome merely nodded to show that she understood.

Sesshomaru released her and she dropped to the floor and landed in a heap. She soon got her breath back and realized she was still naked. Kagome let out a small yelp and grabbed her towel to cover herself from Sesshomaru's golden gaze. "Follow me, priestess." He demanded.

"But I, my friends…" She stopped and nodded when she saw anger flash in Sesshomaru's eyes.

They walked in silence for around an hour. Kagome's feet ached and she was beginning to tire but she knew if she complained Sesshomaru would not hesitate to kill her. Then when the first few rays of morning light could be seen they reached a clearing with the greenest grass Kagome had ever seen and vividly coloured flowers dotted around.

"Wow." She breathed. Sesshomaru seemed slightly amused at this and let a small smile brush his lips. Kagome looked up and stared at him _well what ya' know maybe he isn't made of ice after all!_ Suddenly Sesshomaru bent down slightly and picked a particularly beautiful flower. He turned to face Kagome and simply handed it to her before continuing to walk in the direction of their camp.

Needless to say Kagome was breath taken by this gesture. She was rooted to the spot unable to move. Sesshomaru was aware that she was not moving "Priestess, come along." Kagome blushed slightly at the sound of his voice and nodded following after him like a puppy. She looked down at the delicate flower she held between her fingers, it was fully developed, the petals felt like satin and it was pearly lilac in colour. "It's perfect." She whispered _just like the person who gave it to me _she added mentally.

"It's not perfect." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

_/But she is…/_Sesshomaru scoffed at himself mentally.

_Please she is a mere human, she can not be perfect._

_/You don't believe that do you? If she were less than perfect you wouldn't be so nice to her./_

_I'm not nice to her._

_/Yes you are!/_

_I am not._

_/Are to!/_

_I shall act so childishly!_

"Wench hurry up or I shall end your pathetic life." He growled venom smothering each syllable. Kagome was stunned just a minute ago he had given her a flower; and now this? Tears stung the back of her eyes as she battled to barricade them.

_See I told you I wasn't nice to her! He told himself._

_/Yes congratulations you have proven your point. And in the process made her cry./ _

Kagome tossed the flower on the ground behind her before following him. Silently a tear slide down her face glistening in the morning light.

……………………….…..to be continued………………………………

Okay I can't carry on and I've decided to update on every Wednesday. Even though it's Monday but I want a head start for next week!!!!!!! Sorry it's a bit crappy…..please give idea's as to why Sesshomaru needs her "assistance"?


	3. sorry but it's an authors note

Hate to do this because I really hate when other people do this and I HATE to be a hypocrite…_but _I need help! If you want the next chapter please give me ideas as to what should happen I will consider all ideas you can be as detailed or vague as want to. So unless I get some Ideas there won't be another chapter for a while!!! I'm sooo sorry guys but I'm sorta stuck for ideas! Many thanks to all my great readers and reviewers!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
